<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lazy Empress by lnai_nxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496504">The Lazy Empress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnai_nxn/pseuds/lnai_nxn'>lnai_nxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lazy Empress [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnai_nxn/pseuds/lnai_nxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 5 Dukes, 6 Marquess, 8 Counts, 10 Viscounts/Barons, and 1 emperor and an empty empress seat, in the Empire of Z. With Alistair being the only descendant and line for the throne, he must find his empress. When Crown Prince Alistair, saw Marquess's L's daughter, a feeling sparked inside him. Whether it be love or intrigue, he can't deny what he feels. But, what does this mean for Maiella? How about Lina? When he suddenly shows up at her manor, what does he want with their family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lina L/ Alistair A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lazy Empress [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166618</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lazy Empress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you want to see or what I should change! <br/>This is my first time writing! I'm not very good, this is my own fantasy and AU! I hope you enjoy!<br/>Follow my insta: @lnai.nxn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold, yet warm, a lazy, but capable, weak, but the strong only daughter of a Marquess. With a loving family, a high status, she has everything that she could ever wish for. But, she is lazy and cold. She only likes three things, besides her family. 1. Fashion/Sketching/Designing 2. Shopping 3. Pretty Boys. She doesn’t really get fascinated by anything else. She was always sick, and weak ever since she was young. She also never cried; she was a surprisingly calm baby, but she holds a lot of secrets deep down. She is weak, but she is also mentally unstable, and so she is usually inside. She becomes like this every month, once every month she would have a quiet meltdown where she would freak out, it has always been like this, ever since she was young. They have never found the cause or the solution to this. (Secret: because the memories from her past life cause them. She only remembers bits of her past life) Even her best friend, Alex, didn’t know why. Alex is a commoner boy from a baker’s family, he has blonde hair with brown eyes, and he has been best friends with Lina since they were 7 years old.  Since she is so weak and lazy she doesn’t have any aristocratic friends. Not to mention she is a cold person, she doesn’t let anyone close to her so easily. The Marquess family known for their black hair and red eyes were what made them some of the prettiest people in the Empire of Z. </p><p>Her brother, who has black hair and red eyes, like her father, had black hair and reddish purple eyes. Her purple eyes from her mother, the Marchioness, were more dominant in her’s than in her brother’s, making them a more magenta color. She stans pretty boys. But, she makes them her friends, not her lover. Her ideal type has to be a man with straight black hair, strong, powerful, and be kind/brave. She sets her expectations high because she doesn’t want to get hurt. But, there aren’t many like that and not many like her since she has never gone out. But, even so, she has a shining beauty that is very noticeable and it goes without saying that this Marquess family is one of the most beautiful families in the whole Empire. But, since she never goes out, she is known as the “Mysterious Beauty” of the Marquess house. She only gets so close to some people, of those who are, her personal maid, Rosie. Rosie raised Lina ever since she was six. When she was six, Rosie was 15 years old at the time and had followed her mom, who was Lina’s previous caretaker, to the Marquess mansion to work. </p><p>Ever since Alex and Rosie are one of the closest people to mysterious Lina, but no one is as close to her as her twin brother, Blayke. The twins could not live without each other. They were all the same except for the attitudes and eyes. They had black hair as dark as night, but Blayke has the blood of the former dukedom running in his veins stronger and more prominent than Lina, therefore it made him the sole successor since he was born. But, even so, the twins were an inseparable pair, even though they were the complete opposite. Lina was stubborn and weak, and Blayke was obedient and strong. Lina learned everything at her own pace. She didn’t do the things she didn’t want and learned the things she wanted to learn. Fearing that she would die young since she was weak, her parents let them do whatever they wanted, and let loose. But, even so, they were obedient and still wanted to learn and not cause trouble. They were all means the “perfect polar opposite twins.”<br/>
they were really close friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>